Hollow
by Wereu
Summary: This is my first story that I have ever posted. This is not like the normal Bleach Story line. This is a first person story and I am the main character. Read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. The story is first person. And I'm the Shinigami. The story starts in the 1500's and leads to the 2000's. With that all I have to say is Read and Review. Please and thank you.

The Soul Reaper

The wind flowed through the trees, as a large white wolf like creature with a white mask swiftly passed them. A second body, this one with a black uniform and a white uniform cloak with the insignia of the number ten, then passed by the trees.

'I've got to get away.' I thought.

"Stop and fight you monster!" a male voice called that was chasing me.

'Why is he after me? What did I do?' I asked myself.

"I said fight!" he called.

"Why are you still chasing me?" I asked growling and speaking at the same time.

"You murdered my squad mates!" he called.

I stopped in an open field and turned towards him. He then stopped and started to reach for his Zanpackuto.

"You think that I killed your squad mates? That's why you're chasing me." I asked.

"The description fits you." He said pulling his sword out.

"What, a big Hollow?" I asked.

"Yes. One with Metal arms going up to its elbows." He said.

"It wasn't me." I said.

"Do you think that you can prove that?" he asked.

"Do you want to fight or not?" I asked.

"What happened to 'It wasn't me.'?" He asked.

"If I win then I'm innocent. If I lose then I'm guilty." I said.

"You really want to die today. Don't you." He said raising his sword.

"Let's go." I said rushing towards him.

"Slice, Sheriku!" he called as his sword changed its shape into a thinner and longer sword that looked like a saw.

I dodged his slash and he had his back to me. He continued his attacks and missed each one, with each one leaving him open.

"You have no control over your blade." I said.

"And you are over confident." He said slashing at me again.

There was a loud clang and his sword was caught in my hand. I threw his sword, it hit a tree, and his back was to me.

"Your defenses are down and I could kill you in one strike, or at any other time." I said.

"Then why don't you?" he asked.

"I have honor. I don't strike when there is an unarmed opponent or when his back is to me." I said.

"You have honor for an unarmed opponent? Wait a minute, the Shinigami that were killed didn't have their Zanpackutos, had there Zanpackutos sheathed, or had a hole in there back." He said.

"I know how the Soul Society works. I used to be a Soul Reaper." I said.

"You, a Shinigami?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was changed, left a long time ago."

"It sseemss that I have to do the dirty work." a deep voice hissed.

"It's Killing Dart. Great." The Shinigami said pulling his sword from the tree.

"I seriously hate this Hollow." I said as I stood next to the Shinigami.

"Iss it becausse I killed the one you love?" Killing Dart asked.

"You little shit! I'll kill you!" I shouted.

"Why didn't I think of him before?" The Shinigami asked.

"You can try but it won't work." Killing Dart said jumping in front of us.

What stood before us was a big reptile creature with a white mask and metal arms up to its elbows. His mask looked like an Iguana's face. He had locks on his wrists that looked like rusted bracelets.

"You still have those?" I asked.

"They won't come off. The chain was eassy enough to break though. But not thesse, they have proven to be a very valuable weapon." He hissed.

"You want the first strike or should I take it?" I asked.

"You can have it." The Shinigami said.

I jumped towards Killing Dart and started to hit him. He then shot his tongue into me. I tried to jump back but it was too late. A second Hollow then jumped out, shot into the back of his neck, and then shot out a string.

"I have found what you cherissh mosst in the world." He said, pulling his tongue out and wrapping his hand around the string.

"You didn't." I said.

"I did." He said releasing his tongue and showing the face of a girl with blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Who is that?" the Shinigami asked.

"That was the woman that I loved." I said.

"That iss, until I killed her." Killing Dart laughed.

"Do you think you can kill him?" the Shinigami asked.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I know I can." I said.

"Then come and get me." Killing Dart said as I jumped at him.

I hit him and kept hitting him until the girl was in front of me.

"You can't hit ssomething that you cherissh, can you?" Killing Dart asked.

"Try me." I said hitting the girl in the face and smashing through the second Hollows mask.

"How could you do that? It wass the girl you loved." Killing Dart asked.

"You're right. It was the girl I loved. And I still need to pay you back for killing her. But she's not what I cherish most in the world. Not any more, your turn." I said as I looked at the Shinigami.

The Shinigami then jumped towards Killing Dart but as he got close he was hit with the tongue.

"I grow tired of thiss fight. It iss time for a tactical of retreat." Killing Dart said releasing the Shinigami and fleeing into the forest.

The Shinigami fell to the ground after he was released, blood falling with him.

"Please come near. I want you to know my last wishes and my name. I want you to bring my uniform to the Tenth Squad in the Soul Society and… I wish to remain where I died. My name is Takashi. Takashi Kawaru." He said as he died.

"I shall respect your wishes." I said, kneeling down and taking his white uniform. I then stood up, and walked away. As I walked towards the Soul Society I thought about the past and how I got to where I currently was. About that girl and how I had gained my Hollow powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

Desiree

*Flash Back 300 Years*

"Hey Joe, wait up!" a voice from behind me called.

As I turned, I saw the girl of my dreams. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her Zanpackuto, Shariu, was at her side. While I held mine on my back, I still didn't know its name. Other Shinigami have been telling me that she was ugly since we started dating. I thought differently. I thought that she was the most beautiful Shinigami in the Soul Society. She was at least. I was a man that didn't care about what the Soul Society did. Everybody considered me an outcast, a slacker, a man with no tastes. I didn't care what other people thought. I helped when others needed it and fought when I needed to. I hated people that acted stupid just to act stupid. I wasn't very strong and not very popular with almost anyone. I was misunderstood until I met Desiree. She helped me understand more about love when I was with her, even if she didn't know it.

"Hey Desiree, how have you been?" I asked as she ran up to me and I lifted her by her waist.

"Better, now that I'm with you." She said as she reached down and hugged me.

"Do you have plans tonight?" I asked her as I set her down and returned the hug.

"Why?" she asked as she released.

"Oh, nothing, I just have a question." I said as I let her go.

"Sure." She said kissing me on the cheek.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. I interviewed the newcomers into the Thirteen Protection Squads; let them meet their lead officers. Desiree and I met later on that night.

"You'll never guess what I made." She said as we walked to the Barracks.

"What?" I asked.

"I made Second Seat." She said with a smile.

"Lieutenant to Captain Unohana, I've never met her, but I heard that she doesn't like to fight." I said as I got closer to her.

"That's her. I met her earlier today. She seemed nice. But there were some men that were causing trouble." She said.

"And what happened?" I asked.

"She told them to remember that they are taking care of them and they stopped." She said.

"She sounds scary." I said as I stuck out my tongue and smiled.

"You would." She said as she bumped my hip.

"Just be careful on the battlefield." I said grasping her hand.

"I know. So what did you want to ask me?" She asked holding my hand tighter.

"Will you marry me?" I asked as I got down on one knee.

"Yes." She said as she came to tears and kissed me.

Later we were on the roof of the barracks, our backs against the wall, staring at the stars. A blanket keeping us warm with each other. I was sitting a few inches taller than she was. I was holding her close, for the last time.

"How many stars do you think are in the sky?" she asked.

"I don't know. There could be an infinite number." I said.

"I guess it will always be a mystery." She said.

"I'll always have my eye on one though." I said.

"Which star are you looking at?" She asked as she looked up.

"I'm looking at it." I said as she looked at me and our lips met.

I didn't know it at the time, but that would be the last night we spent together. That night we held each other. That last night that we stared into each other's eyes. That last night for everything that I wanted to say, but never did. Unknowingly for the last time to not do what I wanted to do.

The next day it was reported that a Hollow that had killed ten of the best Soul Reapers was to be brought in to be executed by the Sôkyoku. Its name was Killing Dart.

*The Next Day*

"Are all of the Shinigami that caught him here?" I asked my friend, I forgot his name.

"Yes, along with those that needs to be here." He said.

"Not to mention my fiancée." I said after looking around and seeing her near Captain Unohana.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Looks like you're already ready for the big day." He joked as he put his arm on my shoulder and smiled.

"Here they come!" someone called.

Everyone looked in the direction of the shout and saw a big, reptile like, Hollow chained up, escorted by five of the top Shinigami Recruits. Its hands were in bright metal cuffs that looked like bracelets with a chain connecting them. His arms were metal from his fingertips to his elbows. He was walking on them like it was one leg. He had no hind legs.

"Killing Dart, you are charged with the murder of-" one of the Shinigami said as a tongue shot into his chest.

"Get him!" another Shinigami said before his head was cut off.

"Roar, Sheramu!" My friend called as he pulled out his Zanpackuto and it changed into a cross tipped sword. (Think of the blade being pointed at you and seeing a plus sign)

"You think that can sstop me?" Killing Dart asked, in a hissing voice, tossing Shinigami left and right.

"Joe!" Desiree shouted from behind me.

"Desiree! I'm coming!" I called as I ran for her.

Kido, binding, and destruction spells were flying on one direction while the bodies of Shinigami are flying in another.

I pulled my Zanpackuto off my back when I reached Desiree and stood in front of her, with her to my back.

"Joe, you can't take him. You don't even know what your sword's name is." She said in a worried voice.

"I'm here to protect you. That's going to be my job after all, right?" I asked with a smile as a Shinigami was thrown at me and I was knocked back.

"Joe!" Desiree called.

"Sorry pal." I said pushing off the body and getting up seeing it was my friend.

"Joe!" Desiree called again.

I looked at her and saw Killing Dart behind her.

"No, DON'T PLEASE!" I called, jumping towards her.

"You love thiss girl? It'ss only fair that I eat her ssoul!" Killing Dart smirked as he slashed her, as she ran to reach me.

"NO!" I called as I caught her and shoved Killing Dart back.

"Joe." Desiree said trying to reach up to me.

"I'm here." I said kneeling down as more Shinigami showed up to take on Killing Dart.

"Joe. I want you to know that I" She said with her final breath.

"Desiree? DESIREE! NO! I never told you that I loved you. I never said it. I'm sorry. Sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'll make sure that I can do it next time. I promise I will." I said as I held her close to me, tears coming to my eyes.

I put her down, stared at her dead body, kissed her dead lips, picked up Shariu, and got angry as my spiritual pressure took a steep increase like a waterfall.

"I'll kill you I'll kill you, KILLING DART!" I called as I turned to him.

"What do you want little Shinigami?" he asked, throwing a dead Shinigami aside.

"You killed the woman that I loved. And now you are dead." I said, as I pulled out Shariu from its black sheathe.

"What immense Spiritual Pressure. You can actually see it." One of the Shinigami said as the ground was scarred by a blue energy that started to feel like it was changing.

"You might want to step back." I said to the Shinigami.

"I'm not getting in his way." Another Shinigami said jumping back.

"RELEASE, KARIU!" I called as my sword changed into a long red sword that extended like a normal sword, but curved on the sharp side towards the tip, with a nine inch blade as its hilt that extended upwards, and a hooked edge at the base of the hilt. The guard was a thin gold colored guard that extended six inches from blade to end both ways. At the center of each end was a red gem.

"You think that you can stop me?" Killing Dart asked.

I lifted Kariu and pointed it at Killing Dart.

"I know I can kill you. RELEASE, SHARIU!" I called as Shariu changed from a normal Zanpackuto into a blade that looked like it was Kariu's twin. The guard was shaped like Kariu's and the guard wasn't gold but silver. At the center of each end was a light blue gem. The blade looked exactly like Kariu. The only exceptions were that the blade that extended up from the guard was shorter and reversed and now hung over the hilt. The curve of the hilt and the tip of the blade had stayed the same, but the sharp side of the blade was reversed. The blade color itself was a light blue.

I then rushed towards Killing Dart at an immense speed, and vanished form his sight.

"He's behind me!" Killing Dart said turning around.

"Wrong!" I said, reappearing in front of him.

"What?" he asked as Kariu fell on his shoulder and Shariu was thrust into his stomach as he bit me on the left shoulder.

"DIE!" he called and let go.

I lifted Kariu and tried to hit him but I missed and it hit earth, as I pulled Shariu out of his stomach. Killing Dart had gone after Desiree's body. I rushed to stop him and flash stepped ahead of him.

"You will not touch her." I said as I pointed Shariu at him.

"I don't care what you think. I'm sstill going to eat what'ss left of her ssoul." He hissed as he ran towards her.

I dropped Shariu with all I could onto his shoulder as he bit mine.

"I love you Desiree. I'm sorry I never said it." I said as I fell to the ground, pulling Kariu and Shariu with me, I started to feel a deep power from my chest and then explode.

"QUICK! Bind him and get Killing Dart out of here!" I heard a Soul Reaper shout.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

The Hollow

'Where am I?' I asked myself as I opened my eyes.

"You are in your own world." A male voice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking around.

I saw that I was in a little village with a mountain in the distance.

"Welcome." The voice said as a white wolf, with deep blue eyes, appeared in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"You should know that by now." he said, as his mouth didn't move.

"Are you Kariu?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"No offence, but, I didn't think you would look like this." I said trying to not sound insulting.

"None taken." he said.

"Where is Shariu?" I asked.

"Since Shariu was not yours you cannot see it." He said.

"But it looks exactly like you." I said.

"I know. But Shariu still doesn't belong to you." He said.

"Then why could I release it?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I have a bigger task to do. You were almost killed by Killing Dart, and he killed the woman that you loved the most in the world. I brought you here because you are about to become a hollow." he said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Stop from becoming a Hollow." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked as the buildings started to break into millions of boxes.

"The second the final box falls you will become a hollow." he said.

"What do I do?" I asked as I fell into a dark pit.

"Find me." he replied as he disappeared.

'Thousands of boxes and I have no time.' I thought.

"Time is not the problem. Neither is the number of boxes." A growling and speaking voice said.

"Who said that?" I asked looking around.

"I did." A werewolf looking creature with a white mask, black fur, and a hole in his chest answered.

"You're the Hollow." I said.

"Yes. And this is the box." he said tossing me a box.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I just do. Now OPEN IT!" he called.

I opened it and heard another voice.

"Where am I?" I asked as I opened my eyes and say a blue sky.

"We are underneath the Sôkyoku." A voice said that was not Kariu's or the Hollow's.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About three days." A female said.

"What!" I said as I sat up.

"Calm down." said a male's voice.

"What's the worst?" I asked standing up then feeling a pain on my left shoulder.

"Or your wounds will open up, for the third time." He said with a smirk.

"Urahara don't tease him." The female's voice said.

"He still has a lot to learn Yoruichi." The male's voice said, as he appeared in front of me along with a dark tan woman standing next to him.

"You used a flash step?" I asked him.

"He is quick, pleased to meet you. I am Kisuke Urahara. And this is my friend Yoruichi Shihōin." He said pointing at the woman standing next to him.

He had white skin, yellow hair, and green eyes. His friend had dark skin, short black hair and dark eyes.

"I think I've heard of you. She is the leader of the Secret Remote Squad. And you are the Third Seat in the Twelfth Squad." I said.

"You _are_ better than I thought." He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Killing Dart escaped and, as far as we know, is no longer inside of the Soul Society." Urahara said.

"And how many Shinigami were killed?" I asked.

"Forty-four total. No Captains were killed and one Assistant Captain got involved. Mainly third seats and below were killed." Urahara said.

"Not to mention my fiancée." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing, where is Shariu?" I asked.

"The Central Forty-Six have declared that Shariu and the body of Second Seat Desiree are to be destroyed immediately. That was three days ago." Urahara said.

"Her body was burned yesterday." Yoruichi said.

"Then let's get started. If you haven't already noticed, we are underground in a secret room that Yoruichi, and I, have built." He said.

"So why am I here?" I asked looking around and seeing desert and dead trees knowing that he was going to answer my question even if I didn't ask it.

"Thirty-nine of the Shinigami were killed by Killing Dart. The other five…were killed by you." He said with a stern face.

"Me?" I asked.

"When you were bitten you somehow changed into a Hollow and killed those Shinigami as they tried to detain you." Urahara said.

"Somehow you changed back as they stopped you." Yoruichi said.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"My squad stopped you and I brought you down here." Yoruichi said.

"Now the most important thing is to give you control over that Hollow." Urahara said.

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"We must release it." He said.

"How do I do that?" I asked again.

"Concentrate on how you felt before you became the hollow and make contact with it." Yoruichi said.

"I have the feeling." I said.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"I feel anger, regret, and an empty feeling." I said as my Spiritual Pressure took a steep increase.

"Control it. Fight it and try to make contact." Urahara said.

"He already has. I have been able to make contact with him for quite a while." A voice said that was deeper than mine.

"Who are you?" Urahara asked.

"I am Wereu. A werewolf Hollow." It said as it looked at them.

"Why don't you show us your mask?" Yoruichi asked as she looked into its eyes and say that the blue part of my eyes turned red and the white part turned black.

"I don't wish to fight." It said.

"Well that's a first." Urahara said, scratching his head.

"We wish to fight as one." It said.

"Then release him." Yoruichi said.

"I never forced my control of him." Wereu said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Peace. And to kill the Hollow that killed Desiree." Wereu said making a fist.

"Then you must have loved her too." Urahara said.

"I'm part of him. So of course I did." Wereu said.

"I'm sorry. But as you know, we didn't save her." Urahara said.

"Don't remind me." I said.

"You have control again I see." Urahara said.

"I think I always had control." I said.

"Well this is a day of firsts." Yoruichi said.

"What's this?" I asked as I started to feel a sword materialize in my hand.

"That's not possible." Urahara said.

Shariu started to materialize itself in my left hand.

"Now we need to talk to it." Urahara said.

Over the next three months I trained in the "room", if you could call it that, with Kariu, Shariu, and Wereu. Urahara showed me a doll that would force my Zanpackuto, or in my case Zanpackutos, to manifest itself. I showed them what Kariu looked like with out the help of the doll. But with Shariu I had to use the doll.

"How may I help you Joe?" a female voice asked.

"That's very impressive." Urahara said.

When I looked at Shariu I saw that she looked like a brownish blonde wolf. She had blue eyes and what looked like a scar across her back, under the fur.

"How have you been since the incident?" Kariu asked with concern.

"Not to well. I have been meaning to meet you Joe." Shariu said.

"What has been on your mind?" I asked.

"It's about Desiree." She said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Before she died I stopped time and told her that I could save her. She refused and told me this. 'Tell Joe to find another person to love. I know that he wants to be with me. But I could feel that last night was the last night we would spend together. Tell him that I love him and I will always be with him. Also, tell him how to release you. You can help him in the future. That is the least that I could do.' Those were the last words she said before you released me." Shariu said.

"So as of now" I started.

"I am your second Zanpackuto." She finished.

The next day I saw the Sun for what looked like the first time. After I walked around the Soul Society for a few hours and I learned that Assistant Captain of Squad Five was replaced by a man named Aizen. The last was discharged for negligence. I bumped into a girl with short brown hair and deep red eyes. She came from one of the Noble families. I forgot which one, and her name. We dated for a year and she found out about the Hollow and I broke up with her to protect her. 50 years later I met a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She came from District Eighty. The worst District in the entire Soul Society. I forgot her name as well. She was killed on her next mission. I was becoming the most known Soul Reaper for having the worst luck when it came to women. After a while I figured not to try to fall in love again.

Another 150 years went by and I started to change. Both Kariu and Shariu were on my back. Kariu's hilt pointed to my right and Shariu's to my left. I had learned to release them both and trained on how to wield two blades at one time by Captain Kyôraku. Yoruichi started to teach me about a technique she was developing that she called Shunkō, or Flash Cry. She said that she was trying to combine hand-to-hand combat with Kido. When she tried it out it formed two butterfly wings on her back that disintegrated the clothes on her back and shoulders. She helped me with trying to master it but I never understood it. My hair became longer and I decided to comb it back. It turned into a brown afro, with the hair about three inches long. I grew a small beard and thin mustache. No girl would still go out with me. I didn't care. I still didn't like stupid people either.

I was sitting on top of the barracks when I felt a group of Spiritual Pressures start to disappear rapidly.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Smells like trouble." Wereu said.

I jumped off the top and ran for the area. I ran through where the gate was supposed to be and wasn't noticed by the townspeople.

When I reached the area I saw that there had been struggle. I followed it and found a single Shinigami in open grassland. She had short black hair looked like she was tied up and knocked out. As I got closer I felt something weird. She flipped over to where her back was facing me and I saw that the back of her uniform was torn apart. Her back was filled with scratches and future scars. Three hollows then jumped from the shadows and attacked.

"Die!" they shouted.

I pulled Kariu off my back, spun, and slashed all of them.

"Are you O.K.?" I asked the girl as I got close to her, Kariu still in my hand.

She woke up and screamed.

"It's o.k. I'm here to help." I said as I held her and cut the bindings.

"Please help." She whispered as she gripped her hands on the front of my uniform.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They came out of nowhere and attacked. They killed everybody in I was with." She cried through tears.

"You're o.k. now. All of the Hollows are gone." I said.

"No. They can hide their Spiritual Pressure form us now." She said.

"Move they might be able to hide from you but not me." Wereu called.

I Flash Stepped to the left and used Kariu to block any attack that would to come. Three more Hollows jumped down and bolted for us.

"We need to get out of here." She said.

I then ran for the Soul Society. We weren't stopped at all as we ran. It seemed strange. I felt multiple Hollows the way home but none wanted to stop us, it was like they were either scared of me, the girl, or were making sure that I got home.

When we reached the Soul Society I was stopped at the gate. The girl had fallen asleep in my arms, probably from the stress of the day.

"You cannot enter." The giant Gate Guardian, Jidanbô, said.

"Why can't we?" I asked him.

"Only Shinigami are allowed inside. She is. You aren't. You must leave or I will be forced to kill you." He said as he pulled out one of his axes.

"Who gave that order?" I asked as I reached for Kariu.

"It came from the top. It's a new rule. Now go or be killed." He said.

"Fine, take care of her." I said as I set the sleeping girl down.

When I tried to stand up she wouldn't let go of my uniform. Her hands were still clamped to me.

'Silly girl, it seems that you have an admirer.' Wereu said.

"Hey, Jindanbô, It seems that I won't be leaving after all." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he started to pull out his other ax.

"She won't let go of me." I said.

"If she won't then…then you must head straight to the Fourth Company's barracks and stay there. If you cause trouble don't blame me." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm not that kind of person." I said with a smile.

He opened the gate and let us through. As I walked through the gate I felt that everybody was watching us, watching me. I walked straight to the Fourth Company's barracks and showed her to the Soul Reapers in charge.

"If she won't let go then we will just have to heal her while you hold her." Captain Retsu Unohana said.

"I know who you are." I said as we walked down the hall.

"How, might I ask?" she asked.

"Do you remember a woman named Desiree?" I asked her.

"I do remember her. She was my Second Seat." She said.

"She was to be my wife." I said as we reached the nursing rooms.

"Please take a seat." She said as she pointed to a bed.

I looked outside and saw that Captain Two was waiting for me.

"What do you want Yoruichi?" I asked as I sat down.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." she said.

"You were ordered to, weren't you?" I asked.

"You disappeared and brought back this girl. What did you expect?" she asked.

"I expected people to help. What happened around here?" I asked.

"They fear what's inside of you." She said.

"The way that they act they should. I felt that I needed to help. No one even knew that she was out there." I said.

"You need to lie down." Retsu said.

I lied down and held the girl on top of me. I got a better look at her and noticed that she looked younger than me.

"You left on your own and didn't call for backup. What if this girl was killed when you tried to bring her back?" she asked.

"I didn't think I needed to ask for backup." I said.

"You will always need backup, even if you are ranked as a Captain." She said.

"I didn't think that I needed permission to help someone! I think that all it takes is a man with enough guts to help! Without being asked!" I shouted as I sat up.

"If you don't calm down I won't be able to heal her." Retsu said with a stern face.

"I'm sorry." I said as I calmed down and lay back down on the bed.

"We need to remove" Unohana said before I cut her off.

"Do anything that will help her." I said.

They removed the top part of her uniform, or what was left of it, and gasped at the sight.

"What happened to her?" Yoruichi asked.

"She was attacked by a group of Hollows. All of her friends were killed." I said.

"You need to stay quiet as I heal her or we will have trouble." Unohana said.

"I know. You know. Any other man would have taken advantage of this." I said as I felt the girl's breasts through my uniform.

"But you have morals and a good conscience?" Retsu asked.

"You could say that." I said as I started to blush.

"Even with that monster in you?" She asked.

"I want to get that point behind me. And he's not a monster." I said.

"I believe you. If he was he would have taken over your body long ago." She said.

"I wish that were so." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked as a green light came from her hands to heal the girl.

"Wereu controls my anger, and that has grown since the Desiree died." I said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"That's ok. Could you teach me how to heal someone?" I asked.

"If you would like to learn I will teach." She said as she grabbed my hands.

I started to calm down and concentrate. My hands started to glow and heal the girl faster then the other healers.

After the girl was healed I left the Seireitei, as ordered, and wandered the districts, protecting them from Hollows as much as I could. After that was when I found out that I could change into Wereu and chose to stay in his form. And hope that I would never look back at what I had left behind.

*End Flashback*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

The Return

Well not looking back didn't work too well. That was fifty years ago and I was going back to where I was trying to forget. I neared the Seireitei I entered District 80, the worst district in the Soul Society. If given the chance they could take on an army of Hollows. I changed back into a Shinigami to try to lower the chances of a brawl, Kariu and Shariu both on my back. My hair was still the same short fro and I had become more built.

"A Shinigami, here?" one of the men asked.

"I bet he's here to kill someone." Another man said.

'They see a Shinigami and think you want to kill them.' I thought.

"People are stupid." Wereu said.

'And that's why I hate them.' I said.

As I walked through the District I could smell the fear, the kind of fear that could kill you in a moment's notice. I walked up to the gate and saw that there was no Gate Guardian.

"This is weird." Wereu said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

I touched the gate and felt that it was recently opened.

"It's time to come out." I said as I put my hand on my face and pushed it out. I then pulled down and a white wolf mask appeared. It extended out six inches past my face and had marks that looked like scars on it. The Hollows teeth went from one side of the mask to the other.

"I love this part." Wereu said.

"I know." I said through the mask and sounding like Wereu.

I got closer to the gate and put my hands underneath it. With all the strength that Wereu and I had accumulated, I lifted the gate seven feet off the ground and jumped through as fast as I could before the gate fell.

When I stood up, five Zanpackutos were pointed at me. I slowly reached for my mask. When I grabbed it I started to pull it off, when all of the sudden I was slapped. The mask fell to the ground and didn't shatter.

"Why did you leave?!" a female voice asked.

I saw that it was the girl from years ago.

'Shit! How does she know who I am? She only saw me once!' I thought.

"I was ordered to leave." I said.

"And you know the rules. If you were to return without a reason then you were to be executed." A female Shinigami said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have a Hollow in me and I think that the Soul Society is afraid of me." I said.

"I know about that. And I'm not afraid of you. I thank you for saving me." She said.

"Can we talk about this in private?" I asked her.

"We can talk later." She said.

"Thanks. I need to speak with Captain-General Yamamoto." I said to the Soul Reapers.

"About what?" the Soul Reaper asked.

"This." I said as I held up the cloak with the number ten on it.

"How did you get that?" they asked.

"Captain Kawaru asked me to bring it back." I said.

"The Captain would never say that. You must have killed him." Another said.

"Why would I kill him and then bring back his uniform?" I asked. 'I really hate stupid people.'

"I'll take him." The girl said.

"Let me grab this." I said as I picked up the mask and we walked to the Barracks.

"That's a good reason not to kill him." Another Shinigami said.

Minutes later we were in front of all of the Captains. Captain-General One ******Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai**, Captain Two Yoruichi Shihōin, Captain Three Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Captain Four Retsu Unohana, Captain Five Shinji Hirako, Captain Six Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain Seven Love Arigawa, Captain Eight Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain Nine Kensei Mugurma, Captain Eleven Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain Twelve Kirio Hikifune, and Captain Thirteen Jūshriō Ukitake. The Captains stood in two rows before Captain Yamamoto.

The girl and I were kneeling before them and the Captain-General.

Captain Yamamoto was holding my mask and staring at it.

"Why did you return?" he asked.

"To return what was given to me, and since I was returning I thought I might be able to protect this girl." I said.

"You have returned the uniform of or beloved Captain Ten and for that we thank you. But what you have done in the past cannot be forgiven." He said.

"I know that." I said.

"Yet you have shown more courage than any other Shinigami, other that Captains. You return here knowing what would happen if you did, and all for this girl and a uniform." He said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"You say that you wanted to protect this girl. What's so special about her? She's not that pretty. But then again everyone does have their opinion about beauty." Captain Kyôraku said looking at her. He wore a woman's Kimono and a straw hat.

"Do you know her name?" Captain Mugurma asked. The numbers six and nine were tattooed on his stomach.

"No." I said.

"Then how can you protect her?" Captain Ukitake asked before he coughed roughly.

"Who are you to judge him?" a growling voice asked.

I turned around and saw that it was Wereu.

"So that's what I've been feeling, finally a fight!" Captain Zaraki called, a big man wearing an eye patch, with a smile on his face.

Three of the captains jumped to attack Wereu but I stood in front of them.

"Get out of the way boy." Captain Otoribashi said.

"He doesn't mean any harm." I said.

"Explain." General Yamamoto said.

"Look at the mask he has and compare it to the mask in your hand." I said as he looked at it and then at Wereu.

"This is Wereu, my Hollow. He won't attack." I said.

"Are you sure?" Captain Hirako asked, tying not to get involved.

"I'm positive." I said.

"Then let us continue." General Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." They said as they stood back in line.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Who are you to judge him? He has done nothing but try to help the Sereitei, and you banish him. And even then he still helps you. Killing so many Hollows and giving you more Shinigami." Wereu said.

"It was either that or he was to be executed." Captain Yamamoto said.

"Still he wants to help. That's what he does best." Wereu said.

"How are you able to make him appear?" He asked me.

"I don't know how I did, but last time Kariu helped me." I said.

"Speaking of Kariu, I understand that you didn't know his name until after your fiancée was killed." He said.

"Yes, that is correct." I said.

"I am sorry for your loss." He said.

"Right now I wish to only protect this girl." I said as I looked at the girl and saw that she was scared.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"Um...Let me show you." I said as I pulled Kariu off my back, its Rieatsu flowing everywhere. The long thin red blade that curved at the tip pointed at back at you. A blade extended nine inches from the hilt. The hilt was wrapped in a thin piece cloth that overlapped multiple times and the bottom of the hilt curved upwards.

I turned to my left and saw that Kariu was sitting beside me. I turned to my right and saw that the girl was struggling to stay up.

"Hello." He said.

"This is the craziest day of my life." I said as I sheathed Kariu and the pressure subsided.

"It could be worse." He said.

"I don't want to know how." I said as I checked the girl.

"Is she alright?" Kariu asked.

"For now she is." I said as I helped her.

"You seem to care for this girl more than you do your life as a Shinigami." Yamamoto said as he looked at the other captains. All of them nodded as if they knew what he was thinking.

"So what if I do? Or is it a crime to help?" I asked.

"Then as of now you have the full permission of the Thirteen Court Guards to unsheathe your sword when need be. You are to give these papers to anyone who wants to challenge you, as it gives them permission to release their Zanpackuto. You will not be officially part of the Thirteen Court Guards. You will be apart of your own squad, a squad of you, under the guise of an unseated Division Officer. Will anyone take him as an Officer?" He asked to the captains.

"I will." Three of the captains said.

"This is a surprise. Give reasons and why you want him." Captain Yamamoto said.

"He looks like he could give help to all of us." Captain Hirako said.

Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that he is a man that can fight better that anyone else in the Soul Society, excluding Captains." Captain Ukitake said.

"And he looks like a good man that can probably hold his liquor." Captain Kyōraku said.

"Fine then, as of now you are to be under the guise of an unseated Officer of Division Eight. Since your Hollow is a wolf your Division will be codenamed Wolf Division. But know this, if you step out of line I will have you executed so fast it will make my fire look like a candle. Now then if there are no objections, this meeting is adjourned." Captain Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Welcome to the Eighth Division." Captain Kyōraku said as he patted me on the back.

"May I have my mask back?" I asked.

General Yamamoto tossed me my mask and I caught it in the air.

"Thank you." I said as it disintegrated into thousands of pieces.

With that the girl and I stood up, bowed to the Captain-General, and left. We walked out of the double doors and down the hall.

"Are you O.K.?" I asked the girl.

"Now I am. When you pulled out your Zanpackuto, I felt like I was going to faint. You returned to protect me?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You don't even know my name." she said.

"Still, I want to protect you." I said.

"Why should you care?" she asked.

"I ask myself that question a lot. It was ever since the day the woman I loved was killed. I swore, on that day, that I would protect anyone that needed help." I said.

"And you did." She said as she got closer to me.

"I think we should start at the beginning." I said.

"Sure. My name is Samantha. And you are?" she asked as she reached her hand out for a hand shake.

"You can call me Joe." I said as I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

She started to blush as we walked down the hall.

"Do you think they are ready?" A voice whispered out of our ear shot.

"Not yet. They still need more time." A deep voice replied back.

"Did you hear that?" Wereu asked.

'I did. Wonder what they're after.' I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

The Challenge

*One hundred years later*

Things were peaceful, for a while at least. I had become known as the monster and Samantha had become more known than she wanted. Multiple assassination attempts were tried to take my life. Poison, bombs, frontal attacks, I gave respect to those that tried frontal attacks. It showed that they weren't a coward. Everything and anything that could be thought of was tried.

"Hey!" I heard called from behind me one day.

"What?" I asked.

'Not another one.' Wereu said.

"I'm getting revenge for all the Shinigami your kind has killed!" he called.

'Ah shit.' I thought as I turned to look at him and say that he was a bulky fat man that has surely killed less than his share of Hollows. Others were looking and even started to make a crowd.

"Fine, these are special orders that were given to me." I said as I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket.

"Why do you need paper?" he asked.

"It is for you. I have full permission to unsheathe my Zanpackuto when needed. You don't." I replied throwing him the slip.

"Fine, if I need them to fight you." He said as he grabbed the paper and pulled out his sword.

I looked to pull out Kariu but instead pulled the entire sheathe off of my back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Kariu and Shariu have too much Rieatsu to control. So I keep them in their sheaths until they are needed." I said as I tightened the strap on the right side.

"Whatever." He said.

At the top of the sheath there were snaps locked around the hilt and the guard making it difficult to pull out the blade.

"Come on!" Some viewers were shouting.

He made the first attack and slashed from his top right to the left. I lifted Kariu and blocked it.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"What? How did you block that?" He asked.

"You're too slow." I said as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to head butt him.

He was on the ground and knocked out.

'Well that wasn't much fun.' I thought as I rested Kariu on my shoulder.

"Is there anyone else?" I asked the crowd.

Nobody replied. I walked away and was stopped by another man. This time it was a big man with scars all over his arms and face. (No it's not Zaraki)

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Me? I'm going home, you?" I asked.

"I'm going to kick you're ass." He said.

"You're welcome to try." I said as he raised a fist.

It hit me square in the face and knocked me on my back. The crowd was cheering and clapping for this man. And just like a hot shot he waves his arms in the air.

'What a loser.' I thought as I stood up.

"Stay away from the girl and we will have no more trouble." He said as he threw another punch at me.

"What is it to you?" I asked as I caught his fist and started to squeeze. "I don't remember you trying to help her when she was in trouble."

"What does it matter? She's my girl now. Stay away or I'll kill you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fool! You think that because you're big that you can claim anyone you want? Did you even know who she was before she met me?" I called as my spiritual pressure increased and I let go of his hand.

"I know I can. I graduated top of my class after all." He said as he rubbed his wrist.

"I highly doubt that." I said as I walked towards him.

Three more fists were thrown. All of them blocked. He had no control.

"HADO 31, SHAKKAHŌ, RED FLAME CANNON!" He called as he shot a red ball at me. I raised my hand and smashed it away.

"Did you think that that would work? It doesn't matter if you graduated at the top of your class. Only if you can do what you promise you can." I said as I grabbed his throat.

"How?" he asked as he gasped for air.

"Just stick to what you promised and it will always be done." I said as I threw him in the air, disappeared, and reappeared behind him.

He pulled out his Zanpackuto and slashed at me. I blocked it and his sword started to glow.

"DEVOUR, GRAND JAW!" He called as his sword changed into a gauntlet.

'This might be fun after all.' I thought as he grabbed my sword and started to pull.

"Now this is an aerial battle." One of the Shinigami said as all of the onlookers looked up at us.

'It's time to come out Kariu.' I thought.

"I guess there's no choice, is there?" Wereu asked.

'Not really.' I replied.

"Release locks!" I called and the snaps unhooked. One snap from the bottom right flying over the hilt to the left and another one on the opposite side doing the same, one spun around the hilt once and others fell and hung on the sheath while Spiritual Pressure started to exit.

"What power!" one Soul Reaper said.

"I knew that he was strong. But this...this is incredible!" another said over the pressure.

"He had to seal a released sword! Just how much power does he have?" a third asked.

"Those who cannot stand the pressure should leave now. Or else they will be crushed." I said as most of the Soul Reapers Flash Stepped away while others stood, or tried to stand, with the pressure.

"This doesn't scare me." My opponent said through gritted teeth.

When I pulled the sword out completely they saw that instead of a black sword mine was red. With a curve at the top that pointed back at me.

"This is Kariu. It is the last thing you will see." I said as my voice started to echo and growl.

He raised his hand and released the sheath. Throwing it into a wall that was shattered by just the sheer weight of it.

"Still think you can take me?" I asked him as I swung Kariu at him as it cut his shihakushō and he backed away.

"So this is the fabled Kariu. I heard about it when I was in the academy." He said as he raised his fists and touched the ground. Grand Jaw hit the ground with so much force that it shattered the tiles for twenty feet.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" I asked as I reached the ground and swung Kariu into the ground and stopped the wave. I started to shake.

"I can feel you quiver in fear." He said.

"This isn't fear. It's excitement. I feel like this is going to be a good day." I said.

"It should be. This is the day that you die!" he called.

His pressure rose and I could feel that he was excited.

"I didn't want to have to do this." I said as I put my hand on my face and pushed it out. I then pulled down and a white wolf mask appeared that extended out six inches past my face.

"I've been waiting for this." He said as he charged me.

"HADO 4, BYAKURAI, WHITE LIGHTNING!" A voice called as a lightning bolt shot between us, mostly towards me.

It was Captain Shinji Hirako. "You know that you aren't supposed to use that."

"I couldn't help myself." I said as I disintegrated my mask. "He pissed me off."

"That's still no reason to use the mask." He said.

"Like I said, he pissed me off." I said.

"You know what will happen if Yamamoto finds out." He said.

"That's why it's our little secret." I said as I put one finger over my mouth and my left eye winked.

"The rest of you leave, before I report all of you for instigating a fight." Shinji said as everyone scattered.

"I was just about to have some fun." I said.

"That "fun" that would have gotten you in big trouble." He said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Even though they made you your own Division unofficially, officially you are part of Division Eight!" He shouted.

"Jeeze, you're loud." I said.

"I wouldn't be if you'd listen to me!" He shouted.

"I am and you still shout." I said.

"Do you feel that?" He asked.

"I've been feeling it since my mask disappeared." I said as I felt someone or something's Spiritual Pressure.

A Hell Butterfly then flew into our view. It landed on Shinji's hand.

"It's an emergency!" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

The Intruder

"What kind of emergency? Is it bad?" I asked as we Flash Stepped towards the area of the pressure.

"No it's just that one of the Shinigami of Squad Eleven has a cut and won't get it healed. Of course it's bad! It's top priority. All Shinigami are to report to their Captains to report in." he said.

"I'll go meet Kyōraku then." I asked.

"I sent the Hell Butterfly to report to all of the Shinigami in my squad and tell them to assist the other squads any way that they can. I also sent it to your Captain." He said.

"So it's you and me against whatever this thing is?" I asked.

"And the other captains and squads that are already there." He said.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"This feels different from anything we have ever faced. I don't know." He said as we reached our destination.

Nothing, no enemies, Shinigami, battle scars or any sign of a fight.

"This doesn't feel right." I said.

"Nothing ever feels right to you." Shinji said.

'Wereu what do you think?' I asked Wereu.

"Feels like another Me." He said.

"Yeah it does." I said out loud.

"What does?" Shinji asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"You really need to stop talking to yourself. People will think you're going crazy." Shinji said.

"I don't like it." I said.

"Why not, I'm sure that talking to your self is completely normal." He said.

"I was here a few days ago. I fought another idiot. I had to release Wereu." I said.

"Nobody went after you?" Shinji asked.

"No, we kept it contained. But I released him none the less." I replied.

"Then it looks like it's after your spiritual pressure." Shinji said.

"Including what I've been around." I said with a worried voice.

"SAMANTHA!" Wereu called in my head.

"I need to go!" I said as I started to flash step away.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"It's after me! It's looking for me by my Reiatsu!" I said.

"So what's that got to do with you leaving?" Shinji asked.

"It's going after Samantha!" I called as I disappeared.

As I reached the Barracks I could smell the blood that was in the air, the blood of those that had tried to go against this thing, and died. And their blood was on my hands. I could feel it, and the Reiatsu of whatever this thing was. I turned around and saw a man standing behind me. Instead of black he wore a white uniform with a Zanpackuto at his side. Its guard looked like it would give almost no protection. A broken hollow mask only leaving what looked like two familiar eye sockets was on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me." He said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I asked again as I reached for Kariu.

He then looked up. "If felt sso good to kill her, but when you ssstopped me from finissshing my feassst, that'ss when I got mad."

"It can't be, Killing Dart?" I asked.

"Sso you do remember. Sssince you ended my lasst feassst, I thought that I sshould end what you love. Like that pretty little girl that you love sso much. What wass her name again? Oh yesss, Sssamantha. Soundsss like a pretty name. I'm sssure that sshe tasstesss beautiful too. Excuse me. I have been trying to control my s'. But when I get excited, I can't help but hiss" He said as he snickered.

"You will not touch her." I said as I pulled Shariu off of my back.

"You have that thing. I thought that it was destroyed after I killed your loved one. Oopss did I pinch a nerve?" he asked.

"RELEASE ALL LOCKS, SHARIU RELEASE!" I called as Shariu's sheathe shot off towards Killing Dart with force enough to shatter the wall behind him.

"Very impressive, a Zanpackuto in its released state having to be sealed, can you kill me with that weapon?" he asked.

I flash stepped to strike him from behind and he blocked it with his hand.

"Iss that it, iss thisss how weak you have become?" he asked.

"Not even close." I said as I spun on the end of the hilt and kicked him in the face.

"That wass a lucky sshot, it won't happen again." He said as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Is that all?" I asked mockingly.

"Not by a long shot boy!" He called as he pulled out his sword and slashed at me.

His sword looked like a thin blade, stained a tint of red and pink, like a tongue. Its guard looked like it had been through many battles and was too distorted to see. Its hilt was stained with what looked like dried up blood that turned it red.

"FEASST, MATANZA CANTO! KILLING EDGE!" he called as the blade changed him into what I remember from so long ago.

The reptile hadn't changed in years. Now he had two massive legs that allowed him to stand upright. He had grown spines on his back and his tail had a flail on the end.

"Now you show your true face. The face that I can finally get revenge on for what you did." I said.

"If you think you can then try it and ssee." He hissed.

I jumped towards him and reached for Kariu.

"RELEASE LOCKS ALL, KARIU RELEASE!" I called as I pulled the red blade off of my back.

"Twin blades, very interessting, I hope that they can be replaced. You'll need to get them repaired." He said as he blocked the attack.

"SHINJINBUKAI KUSARI DAGEKI, HOLY CHAIN STRIKE!" I called as Shariu detached into five smaller pieces, connected by a chain in the middle of the blades.

The blades wrapped around Killing Dart and held him still.

"What iss thiss?" He asked as he struggled to break free.

"It is Shariu's ability. As you can see Shariu has a reversed blade. That means that she was shaped to only injure. Not kill." I said as he continued to struggle.

"CERO!" he called as a green orb appeared in his mouth and shot out a blast that knocked me back and released him.

"Now you will ssee jusst what I can do." He said as he started to slash down on me.

I pointed Shariu at his hand and she went through.

He cried out in pain and started to grab his hand as it bled out.

"NIIRO KUSARI KIRITATERU, RED CHAIN SLICE!" I called as Kariu's blade detached like Shariu and extended towards Killing Dart, as I slashed in down.

He cried a shriek of pain as Kariu fell on his shoulder and was ripped out.

A ripple started to begin behind him and it opened into multiple pieces and began to open down and up.

"I will ssee you again Sshinigami. And to make ssure of that, I brought a friend along for the ride." He laughed in pain as I saw Samantha was lying down in the doorway.

"GIVE HER BACK!"I called in a voice that sounded like Wereu's and mine combined, as I started to run towards the door. I swung Kariu to keep the door open

"You'll have to come to Lass Nochess to get her back. We can't wait to ssee you there." He laughed as the door shut.

"NO!!" I called as Wereu's mask appeared on my face, the mouth open. Kariu had missed the door. "NO, NO, NO, NOWROO!" I called in a Hollow's screech then to a wolf's howl.

"NO!" I called as I sat up and looked at the cave I was sleeping in.

I still couldn't believe that I'd lost her. Every night from the day I lost her, that same damn dream, like I could ever change it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

Hueco Mundo

I will always remember that day. That day I lost the woman that I loved. And the day I lost the woman I was supposed to protect.

*FLASHBACK*

"NO!!" I called as Wereu's mask appeared on my face, the mouth open. Kariu had missed the door. "NO, NO, NO, NOWROO!" I called in a Hollow's screech then to a wolf's howl.

Captain Kyōraku then showed up with Captain Ukitake beside him.

"Joe! What happened?" Kyōraku asked as he entered the room, his Zanpackuto ready.

"He took her." I said through the mask.

"Who took her?" Ukitake asked as he saw the destruction of the room.

"Killing Dart, he took Samantha to Las Noches." I said as tears fell through Wereu's mask.

"Joe. You have defied our laws AGAIN! And not only cost us the lives of many Shinigami but also the protection that the Souls need from us. How do you find yourself?" The Captain General asked as I stood before the Captains.

"All I need is a way to Las Noches and I'll get out of your hair forever." I said without a waiver.

"YOU NEED TO BE CONCERNED WITH YOUR LIFE NOW! NOT THE LIFE OF THE GIRL THAT YOU FAILED TO PROTECT! DO YOU REALIZE THE CRIMES THAT HAVE BEEN CHARGED AGAINST YOU?! I STOOD UP FOR YOU IN THE PAST BUT THIS IS TOO FAR! YOU RELEASED YOUR HOLLOW MASK AND BOTH OF YOUR ZANPACKUTO!" He shouted.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! I NEED TO FIND SAMANTHA! AND IF YOU DON'T HELP ME THEN I'LL GET THERE MY SELF!" I shouted in Wereu's voice. "I'm not going to break this promise like I did with Desiree! I'M NOT! I need to find her! Get me to Las Noches and you will never hear from me again!"

"Even if we could get you there only Hollows can enter Las Noches. It is the home of the Arrancar. And that resides in Hueco Mundo. It can't be done. If you say that you will leave and cause no more destruction to the reputation of The Soul Society then go. And never return." He said in an angry voice.

I turned and walked out of the room with no one stopping me. I walked out of the building and towards the gate.

*END FLASHBACK*

Captain Urahara helped me get to Hueco Mundo and I started my search for Killing Dart. He said that how I got there was 'Our little secret." When I asked him how much time it was that I missed the door. "You missed it by half a second." He told me. I was a half a second slow. Just like with Desiree.

"Are you ok?" A female voice asked.

"I'm fine." I said to the voice as I turned to look at her.

Her name was Mariposa Beso, Butterfly Kiss. She's an Arrancar I met after I arrived. She had straight black hair, orange eyes and a tattoo of a butterfly on her neck. Her Hollow hole was through her stomach to her back. She was a slim girl with the only part of her mask being two earrings that looked like the antenna of a butterfly. Her uniform was what looked like a tang top shirt with long sleeves with a skirt that ended above the middle of her thigh and wore open toed sandals. She didn't tell me what her Zanpackuto was. I didn't mind. She started following me after I saved her from a group of Arrancar.

"It's time to move." I said as I stood up and walked out of the cave. I looked over the area and saw the same thing, the same desert that I have been looking at for the past week. I really hated this place. It's a barren wasteland of sand and death waiting for blood to spill. I asked around and found out that Killing dart was one of the Espada, a low ranking one but still one of them. He had a new Fracción, a female that always wore a full Hollow mask.

'It could be her, but how was Killing Dart able to give her a Hollow mask?' I asked myself.

"Maybe she mastered it like you did with me." Wereu said.

'My guess is that a Shinigami and a Hollow that have the same wants is rare enough as is.' I thought.

I heard a small yelp and looked down. It was a small lizard Hollow. It had a deep blue stomach and a dark silver back with small silver spots covering every inch. The lizard was two feet long, tail included. It had been following us for a few days and found that it was attracted to our Rieatsu.

"And how was your night?" I asked it.

It's only reply was another yelp.

I got on one knee and put my arm on the ground. It climbed up and put its head on my left shoulder and its tail hanging from my right. It was a male Hollow lizard and could only yelp and cry when it wanted attention.

We left the cave and walked towards where I heard that Killing Dart _might_ be. After a few minutes group of Adjuchas Class Menos stopped us.

"I'm looking for Killing Dart. If you have any information I'll take it and leave. I will not fight unless you start one." I said as Mariposa stood behind me and the lizard started to hiss.

"We want the girl." One of them said in a deep voice.

"Touch her and your dead." I said as I reached for Kariu.

"That lizard would make a nice meal too." Another one laughed as it licked its lips.

"Touch him and you are still dead." I said as I reached for Shariu and the lizard jumped into Mariposa's arms.

"KILL HIM!" one of the Hollow shouted as the others charged.

"RELEASE ALL LOCKS!" I called as I blocked them and pulled Kariu and Shariu off my back. One attacked from my back and I blocked him with Shariu. The blade rested against the top part of Shariu's and bottom of Kariu's sheathes. Another charged me from my right and I blocked him with Kariu. A third then attacked from my left.

"YOU CAN'T BLOCK ME!" he called.

"I don't expect to." I said as I kicked away the Hollow to my right and dug Shariu into the ground. I lifted Kariu up over my head.

"Do you really think that you can kill me?" He asked.

I then remembered Killing Dart and what he always says to me. I pushed off of Shariu and balanced on top of her. I then put Kariu in the nook between the hilt and the small blade that came from the guard. I pushed off of it and spun with Kariu in my hand. Kariu's hooked edge caught the hook of Shariu's hilt. As Shariu was caught and I spun in the air, I pulled Kariu and Shariu followed and I dropped Shariu onto the Hollow's mask as sand was scattered.

"I know I can kill you Killing Dart." I said as I caught Shariu and turned to slash a presence behind me.

"Why do you want to find Killing dart?" A female Hollow asked as she caught Shariu in her hand. She stood in front of the Hollow.

"He took something from me. I plan to kill him, take back what is mine, and leave this place forever." I said as I looked in to her Hollow eyes.

"You would leave? And kill only him?" The female voice asked as I saw what looked like a female Centaur. She had Green fur and her mask looked like a ram's head.

"I would not attack, unless provoked. He is my only problem." I said as I sheathed Kariu and Shariu.

"What business do you have with him?" she asked.

"He took my friend and I want her back." I said.

"I heard that Killing Dart had brought back a Shinigami from the Soul Society Ten years ago." She said.

"I think that's her. I'm trying to get her back." I said.

"I also heard that she is loyal to Killing Dart and Killing Dart alone. Why did you not go after her when he took her?" She asked as the lizard jumped onto my shoulder.

"I did. I arrived here a week ago and started to look for her. Time runs differently here than it does in the Soul Society. I've heard that she has a mask. Is that true?" I asked.

"It is. I've only seen her once and I can tell you, she is not to be trifled with. I saw her wipe out an entire area of Menos with just her Zanpackuto in its sealed state. Her mask is simple. Across the middle of the mask curved line that curves down where her nose would be. Above that are two holes for her to see. Below the line is a hole so she can breathe easier. She has long white hair and what looks like two red ears above her mask. They are a day's walk from here. Walk in the direction of the moon and you will find them." She said as she pointed below where the moon was.

"Thank you." I said as I bowed and started to walk towards the moon.

'I'm coming to get you Samantha. I won't let him have you any longer. Not a second more.' I thought as I started to run.

It took us less than a day to reach where the Hollow had talked about. It was a giant building with towers and massive walls.

"This is Las Noches." Mariposa said.

"The home of the Arrancar, where Killing Dart is using Samantha for his own needs." I said.

"I don't see a door." Wereu said.

"I'll just have to make one." I said as I punched the wall. It sent out a shock wave that made a hole in the wall.

"I think they know we're here." Mariposa said.

"I don't think they noticed." I said sarcastically as I walked through the new hallway.

When we exited the hallway we saw that we were in a large room. It seemed to be that this was a training room.

"Who enters this place?" A male voice asked.

"I told you." Mariposa said with an ironic voice.

I turned and saw a man with a big red afro, red sideburns, and a goatee. His uniform had a white puffy frill that went around his neck and down his chest to his belt and down his legs. He had what looked like a mask, with four teeth coming out of each side of it, on his forehead with a star in the middle of it.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." I said.

"Fine, I am Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Espada Número Uno." He said.

"I am Joe, and that is Mariposa and our lizard. I'm looking for Killing Dart, Gantenbainne. I came here to kill him and leave." I said.

"He is here. Where? I do not know. You would need to keep looking if you want to find him." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I started to walk towards a door.

He stepped in front of me. "I cannot allow you to leave."

"I don't want to fight. I only want to kill him and go. Bu if you start a fight I will retaliate." I said.

"Then I guess we fight." He said as he raised a fist. On his wrist is a red prong that flipped up and he caught in his hand.

I Flash Stepped to the right and tried to dodge it, as the lizard hopped off my shoulder and scurried to Mariposa.

"It's ok little one. Let's let Joe take care of this." She said as she kneeled down to pick it up.

I then heard from behind me "Dios, ruego nos perdone!"

I then rolled to my left as a fist hit the ground. "What does that mean?"

"It literally means: 'May God forgive us.'" He said as he stood up.

"May God forgive us? I hope he can forgive me." I said as I reached for Kariu.

"Do you think you can kill me?" he asked.

"Why do Hollows always ask me that question? RELEASE ALL LOCKS!" I called as I pulled out Kariu.

"Why not use the other Zanpackuto as well?" He asked.

"She doesn't like to fight." I said as I raised Kariu.

"Would you like to see and Espada's release form?" he asked.

"Not really. I've already seen Killing Dart's." I said as I slashed Kariu at him and smoke started to rise.

"I thought since Killing Dart released his Zanpackuto, that you would be a threat. But it seems that I was mistaken. Or that he was too weak. You really need to work on your strength. An attack like that will never harm me. Use the other Zanpackuto." He said as the smoke started to fade. I saw that his arms grew longer and he became covered in a white dome, with gold lines that went from the front of the armor to his back. The prong that was on his wrists began to look like a dragon's head. He also had what looked like a white tail.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is my Resurección, Dragra or Dragon Fist. This is similar to what I looked like before I became an Arrancar. And this helps me fight." He said as he pulled down the mask over his eyes. "This is going to be a fight to remember."

I blocked him and Flash Stepped to my left. "You know. For having all that armor you move pretty fast." I said as I blocked his tail.

"And you are slower then wind." he said as he reappeared behind me.

"NIIRO KUSARI KIRITATERU!" I called as I slashed Kariu towards him.

It extended and clanged against Gantenbainne's armor.

"That was a good shot. But if you want to kill Killing Dart you will have to do better than that. You need to release all of you power and concentrate it into one moment, that changes what you are." He said as he hit me.

"I have already lived that moment. Many times, and each and every time it has happened I was too weak to do anything. I was too weak to save Desiree. And I was too weak to save Samantha from Killing Dart." I said as I charged to stab Gantenbainne.

"That is why you cannot kill me." He said as he stopped Kariu with his hand.

"Then what do I do?!" I asked as I fell to my knees.

"Achieve Bankai. That is the only way that you can kill Killing Dart." He said as his armor disappeared and reformed the prongs on his wrists.

"How do I achieve Bankai?" I asked.

"That is for you to find on your own. I do not know. I cannot achieve it. I feel Killing Dart's Rieatsu in that direction." He said as he turned and pointed towards a doorway.

"Thank you." I said as we walked through the doorway and I sheathed Kariu.

We walked for a few hours and found ourselves in another large room.

"Sso, you finally found me, I wass beginning to think that you didn't care about your preciouss Ssamantha." A male hissing voice said.

"Killing Dart, I want her back." I said as I turned and pulled Kariu from his sheathe as I saw Killing dart had a big smile on his face.

"You mean this girl?" he asked as a female body walked out of the shadows. It looked like it was Samantha. She had grown with the ten years that she was away from me. She was wearing the same mask as the female Hollow said she was wearing a similar white uniform as Killing Dart. She donned a mask with three holes, white hair flowing from behind her head and two read ears above the mask.

"What have you done to her?" I asked as I pointed Kariu at him.

"I have made her my servant. Like it." He smiled as he stood up and walked to her.

"If you have done anything to hurt her, you will pay." I said.

"I would never hurt my property." He said as he licked her cheek.

I jumped towards Killing Dart and started to stab at him until Samantha jumped to protect him. I stopped and stood in front of them.

"Sam, don't you recognize me?" I asked her.

"She is no longer your precious Samantha. She is now Kay. And she will only listen to me. Kay darling," He said as she looked at him.

"Yes master?" she asked.

"Kill him." He said as he turned his back.

"Mariposa I want you to stay back and out of the way. No matter what you see stay out if it. This is my fight. I'll be alright." I quickly said as she looked at me with a worried face.

"Yes master." Kay said as she pulled out her Zanpackuto, a simple Wakiashi short blade a bit shorter than two feet. The guard was square with no markings.

"Sam, I know you're in there you have to fight him." I said as I held Kariu to protect myself.

"Your precious Samantha isn't here right now. I am Kay. She fought me and lost. Now I'm in control of her body." She said as she started to slash at me.

"So he did release her Hollow." Wereu said.

"Why don't you fight me Shinigami? Are you scared that you might hurt your precious Samantha?" she asked.

"We need to do something!" Wereu called.

'What can we do without hurting Samantha?' I asked.

"We can at least try to hold her down." He said.

"RELEASE ALL LOCKS!" I called as I pulled Shariu from her sheathe.

"Do you think that those mutts can stop me?" She asked.

"SHINJINBUKAI KUSARI DAGEKI!" I called as Shariu extended and wrapped around her body.

"This won't hold me!" She said as she started to struggle.

"What do you think he will do with you when he finds someone stronger than you? Do you think he'll still keep you? He doesn't care about you. All he cares about is power, nothing else!" I called as I got closer to her, my voice sounding like Wereu's.

"He will never discard me. He needs me to get him stronger." She said.

"And when he reaches that strength? What will he do then?" I asked as Wereu's mask appeared on my face.

"He will still keep me. SHINE TO THE HEAVENS, SHIROI HISHU! WHITE DAGGER!" she called as her Zanpackuto began to glow and become a white dagger with red marks imprinted in it. "He will never get rid of me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

Kay

"He will never get rid of me!" She screamed.

"Sorry Sam." I said as I kicked her in the stomach and jumped for Killing Dart.

"Touch him and you are dead." I heard her say as I was ready to stab Killing Dart with Shiroi Hishu at my throat.

"Are you in love with him?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"I don't have to answer to you." She said as she started to move Shiroi Hishu.

"If you wanted to kill me then you would have killed me when I moved towards Killing Dart." I said as she started to move in front of Killing Dart.

"So what, I didn't kill you. What does it matter?" she asked her eyes grew.

"It shows that you don't love him and you know what you think you're doing is wrong. If you really can kill me then do it." I said as I walked towards her, the knife on the skin of my neck.

"I'll kill you. I swear I will." She said in a frantic voice as I walked towards her.

"You can't kill the one that completes you. Because you know that if I hadn't met Samantha then you wouldn't exist." I said as her knife was at my throat, as Wereu's mask disappeared and I sheathed Kariu and Shariu.

She then dropped her hand from my throat and started to cry as she fell. Her mask disappearing as she fell.

"It's O.K. I'm here now." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You really are pathetic." I heard Killing Dart say.

He was standing behind Samantha. Killing Edge was in his right hand. I jumped to my right as his sword fell.

"Do you really think that you can run from me?" he asked in his hissing voice.

"Touch him and you are dead." Mariposa said as she stepped in front of Killing Dart the lizard not in her arms.

"Do you really think that you can sstop me?" he asked.

"No. But the least that I could do, is give him some time to escape." She said as she pulled out her Zanpackuto. Its hilt looked like a butterfly's wings.

"Then I guess you die." He said as he charged her.

"Flutter, Mariposa Cuchilla, Butterfly Cutter." She said as there was a burst of smoke.

Her uniform had changed. She now had a full uniform with her earrings now on top of her head with the top of a butterfly's head on her forehead. She had a set of white and blue butterfly wings on her back. Her Zanpackuto that was in her hand was now a thin, white, round, blade that had a hole in the end of it.

"Then I guesss you die." He said as he slashed at her.

She blocked his slash and he then stabbed her.

"You are weak." He laughed as he pulled the blade out of her.

Mariposa started to fall and hit the ground with a loud thud as her eyes started to darken.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" I asked as I ran.

"Joe? Is it really you?" She asked as she started to grip my uniform.

"It's me. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster. I really tried. What did he do to you?" I asked as I held her tighter.

"He did whatever he wanted to me. I wasn't in control. She was." She said as I came to a fork in the hall.

"I can help you with that." I said I ran left.

"It iss now time for you two to die, together." I heard from behind us.

I jumped to my left as he slashed at us, barley missing Samantha's head. I kicked him in the head and he flew towards the wall.

"Try it again. See what happens." I said with an angry tone, as I reached for Kariu.

"I will. And next time I won't misss her head." He laughed as he lifted Killing Edge.

"Release all locks, Kariu!" I shouted as I pulled Kariu out of his sheathe.

"I told you before. You can't kill me. FEASST, MATANZA CANTO!" He called as he changed into the lizard that I fought in the Soul Society.

"Sam, if you can run then Flash Step as fast as you can. This is my fight." I whispered as I put her down.

"I won't leave you." She said as tears formed.

"Don't worry. Just run the way that we came from. If you can help Mariposa then do it. If you can, then ask her where we came from and follow her. She will lead you to a man named Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Tell him who you are and he will help you. Now go. I'll be fine." I said with a smile.

She started to run and Killing Dart jumped ahead of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he slashed at her and smoke rose.

"You will not hurt her." I said in an angry tone as the smoke fell.

I blocked his hand and Sam began to run again.

"I was told something." I said as my right hand reached for my face.

"And what wass that?" He asked as he leaped back to attack again.

"I needed to learn something in order to kill you. And I think I now have the strength to reach it." I said as I pulled Shariu from her sheathe and started to pull my hand from my face.

"It doessn't matter what you reached. Only that I kill you, CERO!" He called as a green orb appeared in his mouth. It shot out rushed towards me. Before the impact I completely removed my hand from my face and called. "Howl from the abyss, WEREU!"

The green orb hit and smoke started to rise.

"You really are weak, Sshinigami!" He laughed.

"Did you really think that would work?" I asked as the smoke started to fall.

"How did you survive?" he asked.

"It was simple. I used this." I said as I sounded like Wereu and revealed Wereu's mask.

"So this is the mask that you have been using. I never got a good chance at seeing it. I hope that you can control it, better than she could anyway." He said as he saw the mask.

"You will not say anything else. I would give my life for her." I said as the smoke fell completely.

"When I kill you her life will be mine again. And thiss time I won't go sso eassy on her." He laughed.

"You think so?" I asked as I pulled Kariu and Shariu out of the ground.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I plan to use two simple words." I said as I held Shariu out in front of me and Kariu above me.

"What iss thiss? A dance?" he asked as he laughed.

"BAN-" I started to say.

"No that'ss impossible." Killing Dart said with a shock.

"KAI, FINAL RELEASE!" I called as I swung Kariu onto Shariu and Spiritual particles started to spin around me.

"That'ss impossible, only Sshinigami Captainss can releasse Bankai, how did you?" He shouted over the pressure.

"Then you didn't pay attention in the Soul Society. You are looking at Captain Joe. Of the Thirteen Court Guards! Wolf Division! I know can kill you now." I said as I held up a single Zanpackuto.

"Where is the other one?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"There is no other. This is Shinjinbukai Niiro Ookami, Holy Red Wolf. It is nothing like you have ever seen before." I said as he got a good look at it. It looked exactly like Kariu, except that one blade was red while the other was blue. The guard was a mixture of gold and silver, with a red gem in the gold guard and a light blue one in the silver guard. The hook of the blade was still there and so was the hook of the hilt. The smaller blades from Kariu and Shariu were both on the guard. One went over the guard and the other up the blade. The wrapping had become darker and the end that hung off was now wrapped around a small silver chain link that was connected to ten more. I now wore a white haori with the Gotei thirteen insignia on it. The emblem in the middle of it was two swords, that looked like Kariu and Shariu, were crossed and a wolf's head beneath them.

"We are the Wolf Division. Also known as the Lone Wolves, this Squad consists of Wereu and me. We are the Wolves." I said.

"I can sstill kill you." He hissed as he charged a green Cero.

"Only in your dreams will you kill me." I said as I lifted the blade.

He charged and I flash stepped to my left.

"I have sseen that trick." He said as he fired the Cero into the air.

"You should have saved it. It could have killed me." I growled from behind him.

"DIE!" He shouted as he slashed his tail in the air.

I caught it with my left hand and lifted him into the air.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said as I started to smash him against the ground, and walls.

His tail then disconnected from his body and started to squirm in my hand.

"Thiss is my sspecial ability. I can detach any part of my body and insstantly grow it back." He hissed as his tail started to re-grow itself.

"Then I will have to aim for the head." I said as I ran towards him.

"Then I hope you can't see me." He said as he disappeared when I slashed at him.

"This could be a problem." Wereu said.

"You can't ssee me, ssmell me or even feel me." He laughed as I felt a pain in my back.

I slashed and hit nothing. "Come out coward! You say that you can kill me and when you are challenged you run! What kind of Arrancar hides?" I asked.

"Me." He hissed as I felt a shock of pain in my left shoulder.

I cried out in pain and looked for any sign of him.

"You won't find me." He laughed as I closed my eyes.

I spun my blade in my hand and caught it with the tip pointing down. I then shoved it between the right side of my chest and under arm.

"Tag, you're it." I said as I removed the blade from him.

"How…how did you…you find…me?" he asked as he fell to his hands and knees.

"You are really loud. Do you know that? I couldn't see, smell, or feel you. But I could hear you. I'll explain it. When you laughed I closed my eyes and traced it back to where you were standing." I explained as I slashed my blade and wiped off the blood.

"You wouldn't kill an opponent on his knees, would you?" he asked as I lifted my blade.

"Did you give all those Shinigami that you killed a chance to unsheathe their Zanpackuto?" I said as I dropped the blade on his mask.

There was an explosion of smoke and Killing Dart started to laugh.

"Did you think that re-growing limbs was my only trait?" he asked as I saw a gray shell of Killing Dart. "I can also shed my skin!"

I looked and saw that he wasn't in the room.

"Sam!" I called and rushed for the door way that I arrived through.

I Flash Stepped back the way I cam. The room where I fought Samantha had no sign of the lizard or Mariposa except for a pool of blood.

'I hope Sam was able to help her.' I thought.

I entered the room where I battled Gantenbainne. There were holes in the walls and cracks in the floor.

"Gantenbainne, are you here?" I asked with a replied echo.

I walked through the destroyed room and found no blood or body.

"I don't like this." Wereu said.

"I don't like it either." I said.

"I jusst don't like you." A voiced hissed from behind me.

I turned and saw Killing Dart.

I jumped towards him and slashed.

"You sstill can't kill me." He hissed as he dodged to his left.

"You wanna bet?" I asked as I spun my blade and dropped the point on Killing Dart.

He cried in pain as the blade went through his right thigh and into the floor.

"Did you forget what I can do?" he asked me as he ripped his body away from his leg.

It grew back, but not as fast as his tail did.

"His Rieatsu must be getting low." Wereu said.

'Then that means he only has a few regenerations left before he is completely done.' I thought as I pulled my blade from Killing Dart's detached leg.

"What did you do with Samantha and Mariposa?" I asked.

"When I got here they were gone. I really wanted to finissh what I sstarted with her." He hissed as he licked his white teeth.

I lunged towards him and slashed at his mask.

"You sstill go for the direct approach." He hissed as he rolled left.

"Only because I figured out your little trick, you should just surrender." I said as my blade hit the floor.

"Why don't you jusst die?" he hissed as he threw punches and kicks.

"I still owe you for Desiree." I said as I blocked and dodged them.

He then spun and flailed his tail at me. I blocked it and he reared back for a punch. I swung my blade at his hand and it cut through past his shoulder.

He cried out in pain.

"It looks like you're out of steam." I said as Killing Dart glared at me.

"You will not kill me!" He called as he charged to kill me.

"This is for Samantha!" I said as I flash stepped behind him and cut off his other arm.

He roared in pain as the tendons and muscle were ripped from his body. He then swung what was left of his arm at me.

"That was for Mariposa." I said as I cut the remains off.

He then swung his tail at me. I spun on my left foot and sliced it off.

"That was for all the Shinigami that you have killed." I said as he roared in pain.

I ran towards him, slid between his legs, and sliced them off.

"That's for all the souls that you have eaten." I said as Killing Dart tried to stand with his bloody stumps.

"Thiss can't happen. It's impossible." He hissed.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening? Is that all that you have to say? After everything you have done?" I asked.

"I cannot be killed by the likess of ssome Sshinigami, ssome sstupid Sshinigami!" He hissed.

I slammed my blade into the ground walked towards him, as my Rieatsu started to grow in anger.

"Sso the great Sshinigami Captain Joe finally sshowss hiss true colorss." Killing Dart hissed with a laugh as he coughed up blood.

"This is for me!" I shouted with and angry voice, as I thrust my left hand into Killing Dart's mask, piercing through the bone and ripped off his bottom jaw with my right.

His scream made the whole room shake.

"This one is for Desiree! The first woman that I ever loved! And you took her away from me!" I shouted as I listened to Killing Dart try to mumble something with his one jaw. "For all the pain, suffering and misery you have caused SINCE I MET YOU! I only have one thing left to say, Cero!" I shouted as I blue light started to glow from my hand and grow brighter and brighter. I stuck my hand down his throat and listened to him struggle. There was a blue explosion as Killing Dart's mask broke in half and hit the ground.

I fell to my knees as my mask disappeared and my single blade separated into Kariu and Shariu, parallel to one another in the ground.

'Now you rest in piece Desiree.' I thought as I started to fall forwards and felt a body press against my chest. They said something but I couldn't hear it.

When I woke up I felt a weight on my chest and saw that it was Samantha, her hands gripping the front of my uniform. To my right was Kariu and Shariu, both in there sheathes. To my left was Mariposa lying on her stomach and the lizard sleeping on her back. Above us was the dark and cloudless sky of Hueco Mundo.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see the sky." Wereu said.

"Are you awake?" I heard a small voice say.

I looked down and saw Samantha looking at me.

"I am but we need to be quiet. The others are sleeping." I whispered as I motioned to Mariposa and the lizard.

"Ok." She whispered back.

"I'm glad that you are ok." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm glad that you're back to normal." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you killed Killing Dart, it didn't feel like you. It was like another you." She whispered as she tightened her grip.

"I'm sorry. I promise, never again." I whispered as I held her close.

That night I held Samantha like I did that last night with Desiree. Hoping it would never end.

When I looked to my right I saw Killing Dart's white mask.

"Aren't Hollow masks supposed to dissolve when the Hollow is killed?" Wereu asked.

"Did you think that I could be killed sso easily!?" I heard from above us.

"SAM RU" Was all that I got to say before Killing Dart thrust his hand through Samantha's back and into my stomach.

I heard a quiet almost whispering voice but couldn't make out what they were saying as I woke up and found myself in a room. I was sleeping on a mat and saw a small candle light in the corner. I was dripping cold sweat, feeling a sharp pain in my chest.

'What was that about?' I asked myself knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

I stood up and walked to the mirror to my right and looked at my own reflection. I opened my robe and looked at the scar of a large circle that went through to my back. I turned to my left and put back on my robe and opened the door. I saw other small houses and people walking around. The same thing I had been looking at since I came here ten years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the Hollows and the Soul Reapers that I named. Read and Review. Please and thank you.

District Forty

It's District Forty. This District is between the most lawless or most lawful. I hated this District. I had short brown hair that grew into an afro, a small beard and thin mustache. I stood almost six feet tall and didn't really care about the way things were done.

I left the small house and walked towards the trees that were behind my home. As I walked through the trees I felt a weird presence. I then heard the same voice from my dream. It was louder but I still couldn't make out what it was saying.

I heard a tree start to rustle and I picked up a rock and threw it at the tree. A shadow jumped down and stood before me.

"Who are you?" I asked the shadowed figure.

"Don't you remember me?" a female voice asked as the shadow walked into the light.

She was a tall Shinigami that looked to be around my age. She had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Should I remember you, Shinigami?" I asked.

"Never mind, you just reminded me of someone." She said with a sad look.

"Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy." I said as I started to walk away.

I then felt a heavy presence that came from the District.

"A Hollow, I hope it's not him." The Shinigami said as she ran towards it.

I followed after her and saw a huge lizard like hollow smashing buildings and throwing people aside.

"Where iss he, where iss Joe!?" the Hollow asked, with a hiss, as it looked around.

"All of you run!" The Shinigami called as a body was thrown at her.

"There you are." It said as it got closer to me throwing people left and right.

I heard the voice again and could barely make out what it was saying. "Run!"

"Where iss your ssword, are you too weak?" it asked, as I turned and ran to the Shinigami.

"Can you get up?" I asked her as I slid to her.

"I think my leg is broken." She said with pain.

"You can't run anymore, Sshinigami." The lizard hissed as it licked its white teeth.

"You need to run." She said as she tried to stand.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. We are both getting out of here alive." I said as I picked her up and started to run.

"Go ahead and run ass fasst ass you can. You can't hide from me I know where you are." He hissed as he ran towards us.

"I need to tell you the truth. I knew you before you came here. We were friends and you just saved me." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You are Joe." She said.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I knew you when I was alive?" I asked.

"You knew me ten years ago." She said as I jumped over a dead tree.

'I need to run faster. I need to save this girl.' I thought as I closed my eyes and started to feel lighter.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the Shinigami wasn't in my arms anymore but was trying to fight the Hollow.

"I'll deal with you when I'm finisshed with Joe." The Hollow hissed as he threw the Shinigami into a tree and knocked her out.

'I can't fight him. Even she couldn't kill him.' I thought as I started to hold my head.

"Are you going to ssurrender?" The Hollow asked.

I heard the voice again. It was louder this time. I could make out what it was saying.

"Run to her! PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE!" It shouted in a growling voice that was a slight whisper.

I ran to her and stood between them.

"Do you really think that you can kill me?" the Hollow asked in a familiar tone.

I picked up a big stick and held it to protect her.

"I know I can." I said as he became furious.

He charged me and, as he threw his hand at me, the Shinigami stood between us. The Hollow's hand went through her chest.

"Samantha, did you think that would save him?" the Hollow asked as it pulled its hand from her.

"Samantha?" I asked as I caught her.

I then heard the voice again and everything stopped.

"Are you going to forget the promise that you made with The Old Man? You promised to protect her! And never let anyone you cared about get hurt again! Are you going to break it? ARE YOU?!" The voice screamed as a werewolf Hollow started walking towards me.

I grabbed my head again and flashes started to run through my mind. The reason I left, the giant lizard, Samantha, a dark desert, a dark haired girl, a small lizard, Samantha and the lizard in a door way, a fight I was in, returning to the Soul Society, fighting the Lizard Hollow when it was smaller, a Captain, the Hollow named Wereu, and Desiree. The woman I loved. The woman that under stood me. The woman I asked to marry me. And the Hollow, no, Killing Dart, that killed her.

"Do you remember now?" Wereu asked.

"More than I want to." I said as I stood up and my Shinigami clothes started to rematerialize but Kariu and Shariu missing, Samantha still in my arms.

Time started again and Killing Dart stopped in his steps.

"It sseemss that you have regained your Sshinigami powerss, but can you fight without your sswordss?" Killing Dart asked with a hiss.

"I planned that before I disappeared." I said as I stood up.

"What do you mean planned?" He asked.

"What I mean is I hid them after I kicked your cowardly ass in Hueco Mundo." I said as I held out my right arm and Kariu started to generate in my hand and Shariu generated on my back.

"Where did you hide them?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to now die." I said as I set down Samantha.

"If I remember correctly, I killed you last time." He laughed.

"You hit me when you were dead. Now I'm prepared, and pissed. Release all locks, Shariu!" I called as I pulled Shariu from her sheathe.

"Make ssure that you don't kill her, I sstill need her." Killing Dart hissed.

"You will never touch her again!" I shouted as I rushed Killing Dart.

"Did you forget what I can do?" Killing Dart asked as he disappeared.

"I told you last time. I know your trick." I said as I threw Shariu at a tree and hit Killing Dart.

He cried out in pain as the blade dug into his chest.

"You can't hold me here." He said as he was pinned to the tree.

"I don't need you there for long." I said as I jumped towards him and cut his mask in half. "Now you will die."

Killing Dart started to dematerialize but it was stopped as a door appeared.

"It's The Gates of Hell." I said as I stared at the door.

The door had two skeletons. Each had a bandage wrapped around its head. The top of the middle of the door was sealed by chains. Each of the skeletons single was arranged to open the door. The chains broke and the door started to open. When it was completely open a massive hand shoved a bigger blade through Killing Dart's chest, as a voice started to laugh.

"I thank you." A deep voice said as it came from the doorway. "This Hollow has been a pain in my side for centuries. So, again I thank you."

The doors shut and I felt like I was about to fall asleep until I remembered about Samantha. I ran over to her to check if she was still alive. The hole in her chest went from below her throat to above her hips.

As I opened what was left of her uniform I saw that this hole was smaller than the scar that she gained in Hueco Mundo. My hands started to glow green and her organs started to re-grow.

"Don't you die on me don't you dare." I said as her skin started to re-grow too.

She then started to cough up blood and started to breathe.

"Stay down. Don't move. I'm still trying to heal you."I said.

"Joe? How long was I out?" She asked.

"About ten minutes. You need a new uniform." I said as I motioned to the top of her uniform.

"And what about Killing Dart?" she asked.

"He was sent to hell. I killed him." I said.

"I think I can move now." She said as her wound was sealed.

"Let me help you." I said as she rested on my shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told you, I killed him." I said.

"I'm not talking about with him." she said.

"It's about ten years ago. Isn't it?" I asked.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"After Killing Dart attacked us, Mariposa and the lizard tried to fight Killing Dart as I healed you. They were killed as I healed finished healing you." I said as I remembered the day from ten years ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Now that they are out of the way, I can deal with you two." Killing Dart said as he threw Mariposa's dead body into a wall.

I had just finished healing Samantha, and before Mariposa started battling Killing Dart I healed myself, when Gantenbainne appeared between us.

"Killing Dart, you have made an insult of the Espada." He said.

"I'm out becausse I losst to this damn Sshinigami?" Killing Dart asked.

"You are and insult because you lost, and attacked when they were healing. That is below the Espada. You are officially banned from the Espada and your Arrancar powers are stripped from you. Leave before I kill you." He said as Killing Dart started to shrink and grow weaker.

"I won't forget thiss. I will be back. And when I do, you will be ssorry." Killing Dart said as he ran through the entrance.

"He won't be back." Gantenbainne said as he looked at me.

"That's a relief." I said as I stared ad Mariposa's dead body.

"She was a brave Arrancar. She will not be forgotten." He said.

"I need you to do something for me." I said as I held Samantha.

"I cannot take her." He said.

"I need you to. She has to control her inner Hollow and I can't help her." I said as I set her down.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

"When I first became a Hollow, Wereu and I had the same wants." I said.

"You both wanted to kill Killing Dart. Why?" he asked.

"He killed the first woman I loved." I said as I stared at Samantha.

"Now you have someone new to protect." He said.

"I did. But you need to protect her now. I'm going to leave." I said as I looked at him.

"Are you leaving because of your power? I felt it from where you entered. I think the Souls Society felt it too." he said.

"I need to control it. If I lose control…I don't want to think about what could happen." I said as I glanced at Samantha.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I will forget everything. Wereu, Kariu, Shariu, Samantha, Killing Dart, you, and…" I said.

"The woman that you loved, don't forget her. Remember her. She got you where you are now and if she did that then you should remember her." He finished for me.

"Yeah, I need you to take care of these for me also." I said as I handed him Kariu and Shariu.

"You told me to look after the girl, and I will, but even a Shinigami needs their Zanpackuto." He said as he pushed them back on me.

"I know. But if I'm going to forget them I need them someplace safe. With someone I know I can trust." I said.

"You trust me? After less then a day you trust me. Why?" he asked.

"When I went after Killing Dart, you stopped me and we fought. When it was over you could have killed me and been done with it. But you let me live, and even helped me with Bankai. I know I can trust you." I said as I handed my Zanpackutos to him again.

"Fine, when you need them they will come." He said as he put them on his back, picked up Samantha and disappeared.

I turned towards the entrance I came out of and walked into the Desert.

*END FLASHBACK*

"After I left you with Gantenbainne, I went back to the Soul Society and forgot almost everything, including Desiree. I stayed out of contact with others in order to control whatever this thing is." I said.

"You still love her. Don't you?" she asked.

"I do. There is something good that did come out of meeting Killing Dart." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I met you." I said as she started to blush.

"And if you hadn't met Killing Dart?"

"I still might have gone after Killing Dart. Desiree was an Assistant Captain. She was supposed to be there. I wouldn't have met Shariu or Wereu, but I would have gone after Killing Dart either way. I would have been killed and never met you and you would be dead." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"But that didn't happen." She said.

"No it didn't." I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

We sat there for what felt like hours as our wounds healed.


End file.
